


Cell

by Floranna



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko got caught by Zhao after saving Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

**Author's Note:**

> My Riding the Dragon stroy 2012. Un-betaed. I am still not quite refined in my writing, so every comment and constructive criticism will be accepted whole-heartedly!

This was probably his biggest screw-up to the date. Accepting the agni kai in the war meeting and the following disaster weren’t even close.

He was sitting on the floor, back to the the wall and watching the door, waiting for someone to step in. The back of his head was aching for hitting the ground and his jaw was developing a spectacular bruise where the arrow had hit the mask. The collar on is neck was chafing his skin and he was able to only stand up and lay down in the tiny cell, because the collar was connected to a chain that was connected to the roof. It wasn’t long enough to hang himself.

How was he ever going to get out of this one?

There were steps outside the door and small quiet jingling of the keys and the door was opening. The look on Zhao’s face was spectacularly murderous. He was going to die.

No one else stepped in, and Zhao closed the door. Both of them were silently watching each other, waiting for the other to break. Zuko could feel the terror in him growing, taking over more and more of himself. With the Zhao suddenly starting to smile, he could tell that Zhao was able to see it too.

“Ahh, the little princeling has become a traitor. Never would have seen this coming. Everyone knew that you were weak and incompetent, but betraying your own country is even a new low for you.”

The familiar feeling of his ager flaring was actually quite relieving. “Weak enough to beat you!”

The look on Zhao’s face changed quickly into something ugly, “Maybe, but only by lies and trickery!”

“Trickery?! You were the one who tried to break the rules of agni kai! I was the honorable one!”

And suddenly Zhao donned somehow serene look that terrified him far more than the anger. “Fire lord will be disappointed for the fact that the Avatar was not captured and held, but at least a traitor, one of his own blood, even, has been imprisoned. A small consolation, even at best.

“You shall be hanged and your corpse will be thrown to the sea, like the Water Tribe barbarians do it, I hear. Your spirit will walk on the land, never getting any relief, a disgrace and an anomaly, until some sage takes action and pushes you to a nonexistence like a criminal you are.

“And I shall watch all of this. You can only blame yourself, for it’s your pathetic attempt at trying to best me that brought you to this.”

The feeling of wanting to vomit came back stronger than ever. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t see any way out. Except one that meant throwing the last vestiges of his remaining honor away.

Zuko stood up slowly. Zhao tensed a little, but only followed his every movement carefully. He still wore the clothes he had on when he came to steal Avatar to his possession, which was coated with dust and smelled like dried sweat. The chain clinked a little.

He could only take couple of steps, but he tried to make those somehow…how did Hong called it? Saucy. He had to somehow succeed, to get away. He looked intently in Zhao’s eyes and quickly licked his lips. His body was muscular, he was lean and even handsome, if you didn’t look in the face. He might even be desirable and that was what he was counting on. On Zhao’s desire for him. Sprits, let this work.

Zhao laughed. “Ohh, princeling, this is even a new low for you. Selling your body like a common whore? A scarred, disgraced one who needs to be fucked from the behind, for his face is so hideous that it turns off even a man who has had no woman or man in years.”

Suddenly he was close and pushing Zuko against the wall, breathing to his ear: “But if you are good, maybe I’ll be lenient, maybe even merciful…”

Zuko shuddered, closed his eyes and nodded. Zhao grabbed the front of his tunic and ripped it open, from his neckline to the bottom of his shirt. And backed away. “Now, strip. Slowly.”

His hands felt clumsy, and there was definitely no sauciness in there in any kind of form. The heavy gaze of the commander was intruding and he felt disgusted and disgusting. But there was no way out but maybe this.

When he was finally naked, Zhao undressed only enough to get his dick out. He was already hard. 

Zhao slammed him against the wall hard and grabbed the chain and pulled it so tight that it lifted him slightly off the floor. The collar was cutting his airway and Zuko tried to get Zhao let go by kicking him. The angle was wrong and he couldn’t get enough strength to the kick, so his struggles mainly made Zhao laugh. When he started to see black spots in his vision and had to cease fighting back, Zhao let the chain loose enough that he was able to breathe. Then he showed his dick in.

Zuko tensed, the intrusion was too sudden, too rough and he let out a small scream. Zhao only laughed more and started to shove himself in and out. The pain was too great to handle, but he couldn’t move. Someone was sobbing, but Zuko refused to think who that person was. Shameful.

He had bitten his lip through. The blood was pooling little in his mouth and he had to spit it out. Suddenly Zhao stilled and he could feel something warm in his ass. If possible, that felt even more violating. 

Zhao stepped away from him and no more held him up. Zuko’s legs folded under him and he slumped to the floor. He couldn’t look at the Zhao, who was now chuckling lowly. He felt so cold and he couldn’t feel his inner fire at all. Zuko hugged himself, trying to get at least some of his warmth back.

Zhao knelt to a one knee next to him and whispered to Zuko’s ear: “I received the answer from the Fire Lord already. As much as I appreciated your efforts at trying to use me, it changed nothing.” and left.


End file.
